


Troubled water

by kaige68



Category: Avengers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 10:04:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1740656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Tony glitched</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Troubled water

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sharpiesgal (TigerLily)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/gifts).



> Written for [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/)**1_million_words** songfic month prompt _Bridge over troubled water by Simon & Garfunkel_. Sorry Sharpie

Clint walked into Bruce’s rooms with an ear to ear grin.

“What’s going on?” And yes, there was trepidation in Bruce’s voice as he hit the power button on the remote.

Hawkeye crawled across the sectional until he was straddling his man’s lap. “Tony glitched. JARVIS is only speaking in Simon and Garfunkel lyrics.”

“ _Tony glitched?_ ” A brow raised, but Bruce’s hands went to Clint’s hips.

“I swear, I had nothing to do with it.”

“It sounds like something you’d do.”

“If I had thought of it first, and could hack JARVIS, I absolutely would have. However, I am innocent here.”

“Let’s say, for a minute, that I believe you… What is it about _Scarborough Fair_ -“

“ _Bridge over troubled water!_ ” Clint cackled with glee.

“That’s got to be killing Tony.”

“Yeah!” Clint giggled and then started licking at Bruce’s neck.

“How, exactly, does this get you in the mood?”

“Babe?” Clint shook his head and began unbuttoning Bruce’s shirt. “I am _always_ in the mood. It’s just that when perfect people screw up it gives me the chance to prove how good I can be at things.” His brows wiggled with the explanation. “And this” he reached to open Bruce’s fly. “is something I’m very good at.”


End file.
